


Sweet Dreams

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Sleepy, soft charlynch for your day.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with the incomparable Ash on twitter dot com.
> 
> Song of the fic: It's You by Michelle Branch  
>  _If tomorrow never comes_  
>  _I would have one wish_  
>  _To kiss your quiet mouth_  
>  _Retrace your steps with my fingertips_

Becky made a lot of noises in her sleep. A lot of huffing and incoherent mumbling, but the one that always made Charlotte smile was the high pitched toddler-like whine that would escape Becky’s throat when Charlotte moved away, shortly followed by her free hand lazily grasping at the air. It was always two grabs with the full hand, and then pinkie out, as if Charlotte would come to that first. And, almost always, Charlotte would link their pinkies together and fall back asleep.

The problem was that this time Charlotte was warm. _Really_ warm. Becky was just short of an actual space heater, so much so that she rarely used blankets at all. And because of her, neither did Charlotte. Combined with the sun dragging itself across the horizon, and it’s blinding morning rays shooting through the curtain… Charlotte could no longer sleep. She squinted her eyes open, damning Becky for not wanting blackout curtains, while letting her eyes adjust. 

Becky grunted again, her closed eyelids moving a mile a minute. Charlotte watched all the twitches in her face, and her hands, for a long minute. Whenever Becky’s eyes fluttered, the corners of her lips would twitch. Her fingers would fan out repeatedly while she grunted in her sleep; Charlotte was sure she was fighting someone. Her other hand, though, was still resting gently against Charlotte’s own, Becky’s pinkie slightly tightening and retracting in sync with her fighting hand.

The sun rose higher and brighter, in turn creating beads of sweat on Charlotte’s head. Despite herself, she cuddled in closer, snuggling her head against Becky’s boulder shoulders. She grazed her fingertips across Becky’s stomach, as much as she could considering half of her hand was anchored. Though she was pretty sure she saw a smirk on Becky’s face, she never woke up.

Charlotte nuzzled her lips against Becky’s shoulders; she always thought that much muscle would be hard to lay on, but she was so wrong. It was oddly comforting, like the smell of your grandparent’s house, minus the moth balls. She kissed Becky’s shoulders once, twice, three times. Still, no movement. Charlotte worked her way up Becky’s collarbone to her neck, and then to one of her favorite kissing spots, Becky’s perfect jawline. She peppered as many kisses as she could before inching up around Becky’s chin towards her lips.

“Good morning, love.”

Charlotte beamed; Becky’s raspy sleepy voice was one of the best things on the planet.

“Sleep well?”

“I think so. Always nice to be woken up by a cute girl.”

It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Charlotte still blushed.

“Be nicer if I had a real kiss though.”

Charlotte obliged, sweeping her lips across Becky’s, perhaps a little too fast. Becky huffed. She strained her neck for more contact but fell back against the pillow when none came.

“Rude.”

Charlotte went back to tracing circles on Becky’s stomach.

“I love you.”

Charlotte could hear the smile widen on Becky’s face, though her eyes were closed now too.

“I love you more.” Becky sleepily argued.

“No way. I love you more.”

“God you’re so gay.”

“Well maybe if you’d just admit I love you more, I wouldn’t have to out gay you.”

“I drive. I wear the snapbacks. I’m gay. But you’re like _gay_.”

“So you admit that I’m gayer than you.”

“In your dreams, babe.”

It was silent for a long moment, with Becky’s breath growing slower as she drifted back to sleep. Charlotte gently kissed Becky’s shoulder again before trying to pull away. She untangled her hand for but a second before she heard a familiar whine. With a smile, and an eye roll, she linked their pinkies back together before kicking the few blankets she had off of her.

“And I guess my dreams are laying right next to me, huh?”

Charlotte nuzzled into Becky one more time before drifting back to, albeit a warm, sleep.


End file.
